Akatsuki no Sora
by NarutoSkully
Summary: Inspired by a song. Really old one-shot about Itachi's true feelings for his teammate coming out in his last breaths. Sasuke finally achieves his goal, but does he regret it? KisaIta


Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto (no matter how bad I want to).

A/N: Yeah, like the summary says, this is REALLY old. One of my first fics I ever submitted online. It's really sad and stuff, which most of my writing tends to be dark or angst-ish. ; Uh, hopefully it still is pretty good for how old it is?

------------

The moon showed red overhead. Red like his eyes were usually. The sphere's crimson light turned the few clouds the same scarlet color. They became natural renditions of the patterns on their cloaks, the color of the life that poured from his body now.

All Kisame had heard was the snapping of a dozen traps. He could have easily deflected them all, well maybe not with one arm held by his opponent. He still could have avoided all of his vital organs. He didn't need the brat's help.

Even with it, the said brat should have been able to deflect them all himself as well. But, of course, the brat's sole relative had to be there. He just had to finally claim his revenge. He just HAD to finally develop the power to stop his Aniki for one second.

Though it wasn't Mangekyou, it was still enough to freeze Itachi for that second. The longest second in Kisame's life. He could still see the kunai whizzing on its path straight to the most untouched part of the legend's body.

He felt as though everything was stopped save this kunai. Because, kami knows, that Kisame would've moved if it wasn't for time pinning him down. Ir did release him once the kunai had pierced skin, bone, and muscle just to exit halfway and lodge itself in its victim's spine.

Time loves to be dramatically late.

So, once it freed him, Kisame rejected time altogether to, first break the annoying spectacled menace holding him, then to catch the slowly falling Itachi, who still held a short contract with time. For once, Kisame was grateful to the slave-holder.

Now, he was still keeling as he had landed. he clutched at his partner's body tight enough to , hopefully, keep his soul captive. He clung lightly, however, to he face he loved more than anything.

The cause of this worldly collapse stood staring and watching the scene, but more like, he was completely lost. As if he had just woke up from a coma after 8 years. All this time..preparing...to finally succeed...so quickly....so suddenly...so non-climatically and easily. His life had been aimed toward THIS very moment?

He fell to his knees and broke down. The emptiness causing him to crumble apart.

Kisame only heard a couple of sobs coming from the raven-haired boy. he too, felt his world crumble. it fell apart more and more with every gasp for life his partner took. His beloved partner, his soul-mate, no...his meaning for existence. He felt things he hadn't felt in forever stream down his face to mingle with the blood that spilled out with every cough. He stared into the eyes he dared not stare at before.

Without that dangerous red tint that meant certain death or complete mental destruction, they were the most beautiful things the shark had seen.

They weren't focused on him, the abyssal pools were staring at something no human sees without dread. Even suicidals do not expect this thing to be so empty and dark. Itachi's eyes showed the closest thing to fear the mist-nin had ever seen in those eyes.

This bothered him even more then the ragged coughs, gasping breath, trembling body, and gushing blood. He tried his earnest to distract him from his impending fate for at least a bit with a shake and a very hoarse cry of his name.

Ebony slowly tried to move to meet his and focus. Kisame felt a tinge of happiness at this tiny victory. His minuscule glory was shot, though, as he noticed that even more emotion was escaping from the cold-hearted killer as salty, forbidden drops escaped and ran into his obsidian locks.

Why were Kisame's pleas being answered now? This was not the time for Itachi to be so giving. Receiving gifts was supposed to make you feel better.

Kisame's stare now focused on lips that struggled to make words. Each word was forced, requiring his whole body pushing to break free.

"Do...do not...kill......Sasuke...And...do...not...EVER....kill...yourself..or, I'll ...k-kill..you."

"Of course not, I-Itachi-san," Kisame heaved out huskily.

"Hm," Black was hidden by lily. Itachi wanted to give Kisame another gift that he had begged for constantly. "I love you..you...stupid shark..."

This wonderful trio of words followed by those playful insults was barely able to be translated by Kisame's brain, but the finishing statement that came next was completely foreign.

The corner's of Itachi's mouth quivered and were painstakingly pulled up by unused muscles to rest parallel to each other. In higher altitudes then thy nor anyone else thought possible.

Kisame could have won the race with Itachi to death's door. It took a complete reversal of Itachi's smile to start Kisame's heart again....just to skip a beat.

The mouth opened in a strained groan and the lily curtains fluttered open and shut. His hole body shook. Kisame clung tighter and buried his nose next to his favorite nibble spot.

He actually sobbed as he sputtered "Don't die til you kn-know that I love you too!!"

Itachi's last words of the few he ever spoke were barely above a breath.

"Of course....Kisa-..me..."

A heart stopped, legendary eyes shut, a perfect body went limp, and three ninja lost their life.

END


End file.
